A series of Faith and Angel drabbles
by girlylittlecaroline
Summary: Just a series of short fics for the couple Fangel, some will be happy, other's sad, who knows where muse will take me? I'm rating M just in case it takes me /there/.
1. The end is where we start from

The end is where we start from.

"I love you." It was the three words that Faith had been waiting for for a long time. The three words that, if he had said before, if he had even muttered them in his sleep, would have changed everything. But, unfortunately, the fact that she was hearing it now, with her light grey shirt stained a dark red and her skin turning a frighteningly pale shade of white, was too late.

She looked up at the man crouched over her, the man who was holding her in his arms and trying to usher her into life, tears tracking down his beautifully tragic face. Tragic. It was a good word to describe their relationship. Full of unfulfilled opportunities and missed signals. It was now, while she was bleeding out on the floor that he decided to tell her that he loved her.

She smiled a little, though the gesture was weak, Angel made a mental note to remember it forever. The last smile he'd ever see form this amazing woman, the woman he had been astounded by time and time again. She was stronger than anyone else he'd ever known and now she was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Her body felt ice cold in his hands, colder than even he was and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her red lipstick was painfully dark against her skin, matching the blood on her shirt. He should have saved her. Should have been here in time. Should have done something. _Anything_. To stop this, but he hadn't. He'd failed her and now, now he was going to lose her. He watched as her lips as she spoke, her voice weak and so unlike the usual, low tone he was used to, the voice that was now-

"I lo-."

Gone.


	2. Second best

Second best

Faith had always known that she'd never be his favourite. She'd never had some retard fantasy that she'd be Angel true love and his unbeating-heart would flutter everytime he saw her. But she had, at least, thought that he cared about. Regardless of how little he cared for her, somewhere, she thought that he would try and keep her happy. She never thought that he'd do this. She had gone out to go on patrol, she'd been lacking on her vampire-killing tally as of late. Coming home quietly because dawn was just breaking by the time she had finished and she assumed he would be sleeping. She didn't think that she'd be hearing hushed voices from the lounge, one of them was Angel and the other was the distinctly peppy voice of a certain blonde slayer. She froze by the doorway, she knew that good relationships weren't supposed to involve people spying on their partners but she couldn't help it.

"But Angel, I saw how you and her whe-."

"It's nothing."

She stepped backwards, jolting the table behind her and making the vase drop off and smash. Angel called her name, getting up to see if it was her but she just ran, out of the door, down the path and into the coming light. She felt sick, her lungs were burning from the effort it took to run and her heart felt like it was going to break through her chest. She should have seen this coming; she should have known that she'd never be enough for him. That she'd never be Buffy to him.

* * *

><p>Angel was in the lounge, his voice quiet so that Faith couldn't hear him. She hated it when he talked about her, said that it made her feel like a child, but she was worried. And Buffy was there to help him out. Of course buffy had made things clear that she still didn't trust Faith, regardless of what she did, Angel was relatively sure that Buffy would never truly trust the brunette. He'd been worried that he wasn't enough for her, that what she wanted and deserved was a real man to be with. Sure, he'd had the gypsy curse removed, but he still couldn't do all of the things that she needed. He couldn't keep her warm when she was cold at night or go out into the sun with her when it was warm. He and Faith had been having a small disagreement when Buffy had pulled up, he hadn't wanted her to out tonight but she'd said that she'd had to, a few other things were said but it was nothing serious. Angel tried to reason with Buffy, explain that there was really nothing wrong, but she was having none of it.<p>

"But Angel, I saw how you and her whe-."

"It's nothing."

It had only been a small fight, and he planned on making it up to her. That's when he heard the vase smash, he knew it was her straight away. Calling out her name he quickly got up and followed her to the door, but he couldn't go out of it. The sun was now shining tauntingly infront of him, so he just watched as she ran away he was sure that she'd just ran away. Finally left. Going to find a real man, the perfect man that he'd never be to her.


End file.
